


To the Future

by Whitefirethedragon



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefirethedragon/pseuds/Whitefirethedragon
Summary: A wish from Moana sends her, Maui and Tamatoa on an adventure to the future where they experience the wonders of the modern world.





	To the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Tamatoa's human form is basically a taller version of Jemaine Clement (Tamatoa's voice actor) without his glasses and with Tamatoa's blue eyes.  
> Also the item Moana is holding when she makes the wish is a genie's lamp.

Moana sighed in frustration as she sat on one of Tamatoa’s treasure piles. Maui and Tamatoa were arguing yet again. It had been weeks ago that she had gotten Maui to take her back to help the giant crustacean off his back and even longer to get him to tell her what had happened between them. Tamatoa told a slightly different version of the story which lead to an argument. Not this argument of course. At the moment they were arguing about what to do for entertainment. Maui wanted to kick some monster butt while Tamatoa wanted to go treasure hunting. 

“Come on Tama you can eat all the monsters I defeat!” Maui offered.

“It’s Tamatoa and its no fun if I don’t catch my own prey!” Tamatoa protested.

That was all Moana heard before she blocked out their arguing once again. She picked up one of the crab’s trinkets. It was some kind of blue shimmering stone. Tamatoa had called it a gemstone, This one in particular was called a sapphire. As it turns out Tamatoa didn’t just like talking about himself. He loved talking about his shinies and where he got each of them. The closest thing Moana had seen to gemstones was obsidian and maybe jade. He had traveled the world and was very proud of his collection. She picked up another trinket, this one gold and looked like something that was meant to carry water possibly? She glanced up at the two arguing pair once again and sighed. 

“I wish there was some way for the three of us to bond.” She thought to herself.

All of a sudden, the strange trinket in her had glowed brightly. Both Maui and Tamatoa stopped their arguing and hurried over to her. Moana couldn’t seem to let go of it and the glow of the trinket brightened and enveloped them all…… Moana blinked several times even after the light had faded. It took her a moment to realize they weren’t in Tamatoa’s lair anymore. They weren’t even in Lalotai anymore. In fact, they were on an unfamiliar beach. The sun was just coming up, so it must have been early morning where ever they were. She glanced over at Tamatoa and Maui only they weren’t wearing what they normally wore. In fact, Tamatoa wasn’t even a crab anymore. Instead was a well-built man with short somewhat curly dark hair. He was wearing just about the sparkiest short bottoms she had ever seen along with a purple shirt and a ton of jewelry around his neck and on his arms. There were also these clear square things just in front of his eyes held there by a black frame of some kind. The only reason she knew this was Tamatoa was because of his eyes. She had seen those crystal blue mismatched eyes up close to know what they would look like as a human. He was even taller than Maui who was missing his lavalava and his hook. The demigod was instead wearing shorts with a floral pattern and a red shirt. 

“Um Moana what the heck just happened!?!” Maui asked looking around. “And where’s my hook!?!"

“It’s around your neck mini god.” Tamatoa pointed out as he struggled to balance himself. 

Maui looked down and sure enough there was his hook, miniaturized and hanging from a necklace. He wondered if it still worked like normal for shapeshifting. He didn’t have time to dwell on it as Tamatoa finally lost his balance and fell to the sand. Moana quickly rushed over and helped him up.

“Thanks.” He nodded. “Nice outfit by the way babe.”

Moana hadn’t gotten the chance to look at what she was wearing. She glanced down too see that she was wearing a red open backed halter top and a long tan skirt that not only felt like different material than what she normally wore but it also felt lighter. She was also wearing some kind of strappy footwear as were both Maui and Tamatoa. 

“Someone want to explain what just happened and where we are?” Maui asked.

All of a sudden something began buzzing on everyone’s wrist. They all looked down to see they were each wearing some kind of bracelet, though Tamatoa’s was golden in color while the others were black. All of them practically jumped when they began talking.

“Hello my name is Zuri and I am here to help you with any question’s you have.” The bracelet informed them. “To answer your questions You are in the human city of Los Angeles in the year 2018.”

Everyone’s expression turned to shock. 

“We’re in the future?” Maui asked. 

“But why? Why did you bring us here?” Moana asked.

“Because you wished for it Moana. You wished for there to be some way for the three of you to bond. The three of you are explorers so what better way or you to bond than to explore a place that is so different than anything you are used to.” Zuri explained. 

“Unbelievable! Take us home now! I wish for that!” Tamatoa demanded.

“I’m sorry Tamatoa but I cannot do that. One wish cannot be used to undo another.” Zuri stated. “The only way for you to go back is for the three of you to bond.”

Tamatoa huffed in frustration, Moana felt very awkward and Maui just looked confused.

“Maybe… we should try to make the best out of the situation and check this place out?” Moana suggested.

“It can’t hurt.” Maui shrugged as he started walking to where he could see people.

As they approached they could see a group of people hitting what looked like a white coconut like object back and forth over a net. They paused to look at the newcomers.  
“Hey wanna play some volleyball?” one of them asked. 

“Volleyball? What’s that?” Maui asked.

“Sorry we’re not from around here.” Moana quickly explained.

“Aw tourists.” They nodded. “Well you hit the ball back and forth over the net trying to get the ball to hit the ground on the other team’s side while staying inside the boundary lines.”  
“Easy enough.” Maui shrugged. 

Maui joined one side while Moana and Tamatoa went to the other. It only seemed fair given neither of them had near the strength he did. They began playing and picked up on the process pretty quickly. Maui managed to get in a few good spikes in, but it only seemed to make both Tamatoa and Moana more determined. They kept giving each other sideways glances and grinning. They heard someone call ‘game point’ and Moana managed to spike it before Maui could catch it. 

“Dang that game was intense.” One of the other people commented. They began to head away from the three newcomers. 

“Hey where you guys going?” Moana asked.

“Oh we’re just gonna head out and find some lunch.” One of them said.

Moana looked back at Maui and Moana. 

“Lunch sounds good.” Tamatoa shrugged and began to walk in the same direction as the others. Moana and Maui followed. Moana looked down at her Zuri watch. 

“He Zuri? Where are good places to eat that Maui and Tama can eat a lot?” she asked.

“Los Angelos has many all you can eat buffets with a variety of dishes including seafood.” Zuri explained. “You will need these to pay for the food.” 

In a light flash phones appeared in each of their hands. While Tamatoa didn’t really get the concept of paying for something but he kept quiet. Zuri directed them to a restaurant that wasn’t crowded. The man behind the podium looked up and smiled. 

“How can I help you?” he asked.

“Um We’d like the buffet please.” She requested. 

“Yes ma’am, right this way.” He said leading them to a booth. 

Zuri hadn’t been kidding when she said there was a wide variety of foods. There were fruits and vegetables and meats that she had never even heard of. Tamatoa was more familiar with some of these foods from his travels around the world but he happily dug in as if he was starving. Maui went a little crazy on the sweets. Much to Moana’s relieve Neither Maui nor Tamatoa stuffed their faces like they normally did but ate more politely than usual. Throughout the entire meal Moana kept noticing a group of girls kept looking over at them and giggling. Finally, they came over and addressed Tamatoa. 

“Um… we’re sorry to bother you but would it be alright if we took some pictures with you?” one of them asked. 

This caught both Maui and Tamatoa by surprise. Maui was used to being the center of attention. Tamatoa was a bit confused by what the girls meant by take a picture with him, but he was eating this up. “Of course. I’m always up for that sort of thing with beautiful babes.” He said giving one of his charming smiles. The girls were absolutely giddy as they pulled out their phones and began taking selfies with him. Both Moana and Maui were grinning at the fun Tamatoa was having. They would have to take pictures at some point of the three of them as well. 

“Thank you so much!” The girls grinned happily. As they left phrases like ‘So cute!” and ‘Can’t believe how nice he is!’ and ‘can’t believe we me Jemaine Clement!’. None of them knew who Jemaine Clemet was but they didn’t ask. After a few more courses they were full and payed with their Zuri phones. They decided to wander around to look for something else to do. They passed a couple of different stores before Moana paused.

“This place looks interesting.” Moana pointed out. 

They all glanced inside to see different clothes hanging up. As they entered they could see people were trying on the different clothes and modeling them for their friends. Even Tamatoa had to admit this looked fun. They began picking out clothes that they liked, though Maui had more trouble than the others finding things that would actually fit him. One by one they each came out to show off their new outfits. They were all smiling and laughing with each new outfit. Tamatoa even went as to take pictures and selfies with his Zuri phone before going to try on his final outfit. Maui’s jaw dropped when Tamatoa came out in a silvery grey suit of all things. He had to admit the crab turned human looked sharp, but both their jaws dropped when Moana came out in a long sequence red dress. She looked beautiful. 

“Dang Mo.” Maui commented.

Tamatoa shook off his initial shock. “You look good babe, but your outfit need one final touch.” He commented pulling one of the necklaces under the suit. It had a large ruby which he quickly fastened around the girl’s neck and pushed her over to the mirror for her to see. “There perfect.” 

“Thanks, Tama.” She nodded a blush reddening her cheeks.

Tamatoa took a few more pictures of them before they bought the outfits they liked and returned to the beach. The sun was beginning to set. Today had been a good day. They were all thinking it. In a bright flash they found themselves back in Tamatoa’s lair. Everyone was back in their normal clothes and form. The only indicator that something had occurred was the fact that Moana was still wearing the ruby necklace and that the clothes they had bought where neatly folded in a corner of the lair. On top of them were the three Zuri watches and phones. It would seem they could go back anytime they wanted.


End file.
